Breaking the Rules
by Springerlight
Summary: After an 'incident' leaves only Sebastian able to care for Ciel a new maid is hired. But is she more trouble than shes' worth..Will Chia bring more distruction than the two can handle? Chap 1 Rated to be safe.


**Note: Uh…This Is my first fan fiction….I had actually intended a Huntik LokXDante fic to be my first, but after a computer crash, it had to be re-started. –cough- anyway! Please be nice and I hope you like it .**

**Sanzo: Just hurry it up!**

…**….meanie..anyway! I do not own any of Kuroshitsuji, I don't even own Chia..She's the property of my friend who is coincidently, named Chia.**

* * *

Sebastian the demon butler watched in distain as his young master paced back and forth.

As much as the crimson eyed devil enjoyed seeing the younger boy in peril, he found that in contrast, he too was suffering.

"Bo-Chan, it's time to continue your studies"

Sebastian was rewarded with an icey glare from Ciel. 'Oh if looks could kill' Sebastian thought letting a smirk slowly spread across his face. Seeing this Ciel was only infuriated more and with an unintelligible mutter sank slowly into the chair by his desk. It didn't take demonic hearing for Sebastian to pick up the words 'creepy bastard'

"So"

Sebastian noted the impatience in the dark-haired boys' voice and knew what he was asking, but never the less, decided to enjoy himself and play innocent.

"Yes?" he asked it completely straight-faced before adding "what is it Bo-Chan?"

Ciel made a grumbled reply and began reading through a report paper he had left on his desk along with some of his previous work. He wasn't interested in it, it was just, he thought he might hit Sebastian if he didn't distract himself.

"Sebastian, bring me some tea."

As the black-clad butler left Ciel thought he would finally be at peace. This of course, was short lived as a knock came from the door seconds later. Putting down his pen he looked up from the paper. 'It can't be' he mused. Sebastian was fast, that much he knew…but surely he hadn't made tea yet? After another knock Ciel let a small sigh out. "Come in"

Once the door had opened Ciel's eyes widened in horror and he mouthed a silent plea for help.

"Are you hungry young master?"

The question came from a girl standing by the door as she closed it with the back of her heel. She was a pale girl and dressed in the maid's outfit Ciel swore she was as white as the apron she had on. Ciel didn't need long to remember her name either, Chia. The newest maid. She'd been hired after an accident involving his current servants left only Sebastian uninjured and capable of looking after him.

Chia had only been with them for a week now, but already she had somehow managed to become notorious. She was especially known for her blunders at times when Sebastian was around. Never mind that, she was all Ciel currently had, other than- well…Sebastian.

Snapping out of his thoughts Ciel noticed Chia was coming towards him with a tray of cakes and sweets. 'She seems…steady enough. Little did Ciel realise the moment he thought that, was the moment everything turned to Chaos'.

The moment Chia was within arm's reach of Ciel, Sebastian made his entrance. Chia, surprised by the creak of the un-oiled bolts on the door, spun on her heel to see who their visitor was. It was at that very point that her shoe saw fit to get caught in the underside of the multi-coloured floor rug. In a single fluid motion Chia lost her balance falling backwards towards the desk. The cake tray, now abandoned in her failed attempt to catch herself, flew high into the air.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's shout spurred his butler into movement and Chia found herself blinking upwards at Sebastian's face the moment she found herself …not falling. Sebastian's arms were laced around her waist and Chia turned a bright shade of pink at the contact, though she did notice that Sebastian's lips had quirked into an odd smile.

"SEBASTIAN."

The growl that resonated huskily from Ciel's throat caught the attention of the two who were currently in a 'loving embrace'.

Chia glanced at him very quickly then found interest in a closet on the other side of the room. Biting down on her lower a lip, a smile clearly showing on her face. Sebastian, as inhumane as he was, found his lips curling into a snickering smile, again once to Ciel's annoyance.

The flyaway cake tray had found its way down, and at seen fit to land on the very person it had been intended for. Cakes and numerous sweets now littered the desk as well as Ciel's lap.

Ciel grunted with distaste and brushed cake crumbs from his hair. His eyes closed in a silent prayer for his steadily decreasing patience.  
"Young master…if I may…" Sebastian began coolly.

Ciel looked at him silently, almost as if he knew what was coming. 'Try it' his eyes said, daring Sebastian to say something un-necessary. Sebastian was all too happy to comply.

"While I am aware that the young master enjoy's his sweets…."

Sebastian watched Ciel and moved away from Chia, who saw fit to run into a corner and start blushing while muttering no-coherent things.

"Yes? Sebastian? Do continue."

"Ah, while you like sweets...It isn't wise to hurry in eating them, however, tempting it may be." He inclined towards the mess of sweets.

Chia's snort of laughter didn't go unnoticed, even under Ciel's steadily reddening gaze. Ciel stood lightly pushing back his chair as he did so.

"Sebastian. Clean up this mess." Sebastian heard the strain in his masters' voice as he tried to keep calm and he almost felt a tinge of guilt. Almost.

Taking a step away from the desk there was a loud 'squelch' and Ciel lifted his foot up examining the squished remains of a custard tart. He also noticed the similar stain on his clothes and arms. "On Second thought, I need a bath. Sebastian."

Chia promptly stopped her mass fit of giggling and starred at them, an un-maskable look of…jealousy? Well, whatever it was, it made Ciel shiver. A high pitched yelp came from a surprised Ciel as Sebastian lifted up the small boy bridal style.  
"Sebastian-!" Sebastian stopped his master putting a finger to the boys' lips. "I shall accompany you to the bath."

So it was that the trickster of a butler carried his crimson faced master into the bathroom, and Chia stood watching, her head too full of fantasies to process anything else. The 'click' of the bathroom door locking went un-heard by almost all.


End file.
